


two birds

by Atlasfreak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 4/4, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, IM SO BAD A T FUCKING TAGS, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pandora's Vault, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Tommy-centric, ill update tags as we gooo, im so bad AT FUCKING TAGS, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, spoilers for TommyInnit stream 2/21, tommy is not ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasfreak/pseuds/Atlasfreak
Summary: Tommy gets locked into Pandora's Vault with Dream after a security breach.Meanwhile, Ghostbur refuses to attempt a revival without Tommy. He, Techno, and Phil go to find him.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, more to come lol - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	two birds

**Author's Note:**

> EYYY SPOILERS FOR TOMMYINNIT STREAM 2.21
> 
> warnings of Chapter 1  
> -suicide implications  
> -panic  
> -dream's abusive as dsmp always lol
> 
> im so bad at ao3. help

It was going so well.

  
It _was_. It was the visit- the last visit. Of course it went south. That's how it goes, things _always_ go south on this server. Nothing ever goes right.

  
Nothing.

  
The moment the thundering sound of explosives hit him, Tommy felt terror. He felt it course through his veins, faster than the adrenaline. He felt it burn itself behind his eyes.

  
His mind flashes back to older times. Not safer times, never safer times. Never times where he was happy with people who cared about him, or warm by the fire. No, instead his mind went back to the bombs laid under his feet and tearing apart his home and ringing his ears and burning his skin like hot steel.

  
He shakes it away.

  
Someone was trying to break Dream out - that's what was happening, Tommy rationalized. Someone's attacking the prison, trying to free the worst person to grace the cursed lands of the DreamSMP.

Who could it be? Was it George? No, he's probably asleep. He was always asleep. Badboyhalo? Preoccupied with the Egg. Sapnap?

  
What about Sapnap...?

  
_~~(Sapnap is far away, in a land of flowers and mushrooms and friends, where they're safe from the rain and dangerous people lurk under him and where people forget his face.)~~_

  
Another round of TNT snaps Tommy out of his thoughts. It batters against the cold obsidian he knows encases the prison, like the gift wrap on Pandora's box. It won't do a dent, but it still rocks him to his core.

Dream doesn't seem bothered, staring up at dark roof while the roaring blasts shatter Tommy's eardrums.

He turns to look at Tommy.

Honestly? Tommy misses the beady black eyes of Dream's mask. Anything, _anything_ is better than seeing that awful, awful, unfamilar green, the green that made Dream seem human. He wasn't human. He was Dream; evil. Not a god- a monster.

Tommy glares at the lava instead.

  
"SAM! SAMMMM! I want out! I want to leave! Sam! Sam, let me out!"

  
The blonde boy turns to look at Dream, study his face for a reaction. Dream raises an eyebrow. Tommy feels his heart drop - childishly, he scolds himself, childishly - and he continues calling, _screaming_ for someone to come pull up the lava, let him out, get him away from what's behind him.

  
"He can't hear you," Dream murmurs, once Tommy has run his throat ragged. "Don't you think he would've come the first seven times? You're alone."

"What's happening?"

  
"Sounds like TNT to me."

  
Tommy snarls. "Dream, what's happening? What did you _do?!_ "

  
"I didn't do anything. I've been in here. Day in, day out. By myself." Dream whispers. "You know, I think it's a security risk. The explosives, I mean."

"What?"

He smiles softly. "You remember what you signed, don't you Tommy? You're stuck in here. With me."

There it is again, that racing fear. Before it all, the terror only ever served to cloud Tommy's mind, and once it sharpened it like a whetstone on a bloodied sword.

Now Tommy feels the fog again. "NO! No, I don't wanna be stuck in here with you! So much for closure, I want to get out! I want to forget you!"

Cold hands burst through the blistering hotness, scarred and freckled and resting on Tommy's shaking shoulders.

"We can chat again, Tommy! We can be friends, just like old times."

"Get off me."

"Just like exile."

Tommy really wants to throw himself into the lava, to respawn in the black bed across the chasm he knows is behind the heat. He doesn't know if he'll come back still opaque.

"Don't talk to me about exile."

"Tommy-"

" _Don't!_ Don't talk to me about exile!"

Dream tilts his head at Tommy. Curiously. Mockingly. Tommy feels his blood boil. The ghost feeling of a whisper brushes against his skin. Tommy hears more TNT go off above his head. He sees Dream draw back to check chat. He follows, clutching to each word as they pop up beside him.

_You're going to have to hang tight, Tommy. The prison is on lockdown. There has been a security issue._

Dream laughs.

Tommy punches him. Fear turns to desperation.

"SAM! SAM, PLEASE- SAM, LET ME OUT! SAM! NONONONO! SAM!"

The laughter spikes. Tommy feels like his head is going to explode.

"He's not coming! He's not coming! Tommy, you're a prisoner now! Just like me! You're trapped in here!"

"COME ON! SAMSAMSAMSAM- _NO!_ " If Tommy's throat was damaged before, it's been destroyed by now. He sinks to his knees, slams his fists on the obsidian. Dream's voice falters - _a trick_ Tommy tells himself- but his face is the same crude grin he wore on a porcelin mask.

"Tommy, Tommy, stop. You're going to hurt yourself."

Tommy doesn't stop. He doesn't hear, he doesn't hear Dream's voice or his own broken coughing or the bubbling of lava. He doesn't feel the cold obsidian or the warm air or the pain crawling up his arm, but he feels panic.

Pure, horrible panic.

" _PHIIIIL! PHIL, SAM, ANYONE! TECHNO! PLEASE!_ " Another bout of coughing tears through his body. He wipes his eyes furiously as they water, he feels his lungs constrict, he feels his vision blur, he feels Dream's stare on his back, he feels his vision darken and he feels his mouth move and he feels himself slipping away.

"Please. Please, please just let me go."

It all goes dark, darker than the blackstone haunting his thoughts and under his hands. The last thing he sees is the same as he always imagined it, but never like this.

He falls to unconsciousness with it burned into his eyes.

Hot, bubbling, welcoming lava.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos. number go up make my brain go up


End file.
